


Hungry for the Light of Day

by lodessa



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She grew up in shadow, a constant reminder that not all was well in the kingdom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry for the Light of Day

It would have been kinder to send her away, but that privilege was reserved for the golden son. Morgan, daughter of the first, murdered, marriage, walked like a ghost in her stepfather's castle. She grew up in shadow, a constant reminder that not all was well in the kingdom. Her sisters, older, escaped early to husbands that were beneath them. Uther had no intention of letting Gorlois' daughters raise up armies to avenge him. They all were cast as far from Cornwall as possible. There were no far corners left for Morgan, so the King delayed, let her fester in his castle. They wished her gone; they wished their son, their darling pride and joy, was there instead.

Merlin, the old enchanter was less old in those days, finally took pity on the hopeless girl. She'd grown like a flower in a cave, twisting towards the light. She looked nothing like her mother, fruitful and full breasted. No, she was a mere slip of a girl, and yet older than she ought to have been. Merlin was softened by the element of the fey in her, took her riding with him. Uther dared not say no, without the wizard his kingdom might crumble to dust he feared. 

He did not tell Morgan that the young man they met by the steam was the brother she so resented. He did not tell the boy that she was his sister, or that he had a sister at all. He let them sit in the warm grass and watch the shadows grow.

Arthur had been raised in full sunlight, working and thriving, unrestrained. He was broad shouldered and easy laughing. This girl was a mystery to him, a curiosity he could not resist. He was mesmerized by her dark eyes, her pale skin. He made her trinkets, picked flowers for her to weave into her ebony hair. Merlin, busy in his books, did not observe the shift from curiosity to besotted until it was far too late. Arthur, desperate to prove himself, consulted Merlin on how he might establish himself in this world and thus enable himself to provide for the slight girl he'd come to think so much of, and Merlin knew his negligence had brought something very ill about. Arthur would not heed his warnings, thought his mentor was lying to him because he wanted the beloved for himself.

Merlin had no choice but to tell Morgan the truth. True, she enjoyed the time spend out in the open, but Merlin suspected it was more the escape than where it lead to. Indeed, she seemed fairly indifferent when he brought the boy up. So, he confessed all to her, and learned his mistake. Years of pent up frustration and resentment had been building for her mother, the King, and the brother she did not know, and when Merlin told her of the impossible situation all she saw was opportunity to take something from them all.

She found Arthur, sulking by their favorite spot. She told him that Merlin had told her never to see him again, though not why. She swore she'd run away because she could not bear the thought. He promised her his soul and heart and everything in the world he could offer. She'd stopped running and he caught her, wrapped her up in his solid, sun scorched, arms. Mouths and hands, fumbling in ignorance. He claimed every inch of her. Yet, after it was done, he still knew nothing of her. The allure and mystery was intoxicated and unabated. All he wanted was more, and he had no idea what she had taken from him.


End file.
